The Might of the WE Mega Thread
by TheTemporalSchismIsMyBedroom
Summary: What can I say? Unbelivably, a non-fiction story of trolls, tubby cats, baldy cats and Harry Potter.


**ALRIGHTY THEN!**

**Hi all, I've done my best to re-create the **_**Mega Thread**_** from yesterday evening for the benefit** **of those who missed it – funny stuff went down. I don't know about some of you guys but I've been in a bad place recently and this dragged me back up to quite a happy place :D**

**I don't have quite all the posts in my deleted box (so there are a few holes), I subscribed about 5 posts in (well actually it was probably about 10-20 posts – by the time I finished typing my post the traffic completely boomed). Couldn't get some of the names of some of the people who posted. And I don't think I have all the macros and pics, feel free to put links on the comment page.**

**If anyone has any additions to be made, comment and I'll add them. O1 separates one post from another, just to let you know :p Oh, and if anyone happens to have my posts in their inbox, please let me know! Apparently the notification system doesn't send an email when **_**you**_** post**

**Enjoy people x**

Post Title: hi, im new here, help me lose wait?

O1

Posted by Jupiter

-Quote (Originally by Colleen)-  
Guys, this troll isn't even trying to be subtle hahaha. Put together the username, icon, signature and writing style, along with the fact that they created a second troll name, and just laugh. It's nothing to get worked up about (although most people recognize it's a troll obviously).  
-End Quote-

Hate to break it, but this girl and eternallove4bones are actually online/on chat at the same time. They can't be the same person.

Also, as we're sharing macros, I made this a week ago:

TROLLS!  
TROOOLLS IN THE DUNGEON!  
Image: .  
...Thought you ought to know

O1

Posted by EyeBlackAsCoal

Lol, this thread is making me laugh so hard :D

O1

Posted by Colleen

-Quote (Originally by jupiter)-  
Hate to break it, but this girl and eternallove4bones are actually online/on chat at the same time. They can't be the same person.  
-End Quote-  
It makes less likely, but it's still possible if the person is logged in to two different browsers. If it's not true, though, I do apologize to eternallove4bones, I'm just overly suspicious when it comes to this stuff and they both have around the same number of posts in the same thread.

O1

Posted by Bumblebee

ah this thread gave me a much needed laugh, thank you troll.  
x

O1

Posted by S3rvant.0v.. (Original thread starter – original post was something like 'I wnt 2 los wait, will u hlp me?')

god y th hell r u all bein so meann? ffs  
my frnd told me bout ths forum she siad it ws a plce for nderstandin so surly y cant u all bleve tht i reali am ana i jst wnted some help n sm peple 2 tlk to is tht so mch 2 ask!

O1

Posted by Colleen

S3rvant.0v.., I don't want to reply to you in a thread you just posted on, so I'll say it here: keep your trolling to your own thread. It can be funny here, just because of how ridiculous it is, but posting on serious threads about real issues is unnecessary. You really should be banned.

O1

Posted by VickyisCRUNK

You, sir or ma'am, I love you.

O1

Posted by disappear

Jheeeez *desperately trying to stay calm*  
This is an understanding place.  
However, we help deal with your problems NOT create them.  
You aren't ana. I can see that by your stats. If you actually do have disordered eating then you'd be appointed towards EDNOS rather than Anorexia because you're bmi is too high to fit the anorexia criteria.  
We would be happy to help you through things, lke if your having a hard day or whatever, but we're really not gonna tell you tips/tricks and whatnot. Please, if you're still adamant, then take it somewhere else before i go on a murder rampage please.

O1

Posted by S3rvant.0v..

-Quote (Originally by bumblebee)-  
it is indeed a place for understanding. however, if you really were anorectic:  
1) you wouldn't use the word ana  
2) you wouldn't be 154lbs  
3) you would want the support, and when people politely ask for you to stop using text speak so that they can understand you, you would listen so that you could get their advice  
4) you would know how to spell weight  
5) you would know that anorexia isn't something you can 'try' its a horrible, debilitating mental illness  
6) you wouldn't need to ask for tips, losing weight comes naturally to an anorectic  
i could continue...  
-End Quote-

wyh r u hatin on me 4 bein fat? i knno im fat im not stoupid evryone tells me evry day tht im fat even my one familly!  
bt i usd to b 194 pounds n i lost th weit not eatin anythng at all for weeks n u hav no rite 2 juge me!  
losing wait deos come natrally 2 me, i hit a plato an nw i dono what 2 do its nt my fult!  
y shldnt i use thhe word ana is it tabboo or smthn? lyk u dont actly talk abouut the name of the problum like voldimorts caled u-kno-ho?

O1

Posted by Colleen

Yes, it's exactly like You-Know-Who. I like that you're keeping with the Harry Potter theme of this thread. :) I personally like to call Ana "you-know-what" in dedication to him.

O1

Posted by Bumblebee

I'm not hating on you for being fat, I'm hating on you for being a TROLL. At 154lbs and 5'3 you cannot be anorexic, ednos maybe but not anorexic. you do not fit the criteria. and if losing weight comes naturally surely you don't need help in coming off your plateau. now unless you start using proper english i'm going to stop rising to your bait and ignore you, and just enjoy the superb trolling.

O1

Posted by machiavelliandandelion

-Quote (Originally by S3rvant.0v..)-  
lyk u dont actly talk abouut the name of the problum like voldimorts caled u-kno-ho?  
-End Quote-

you just made my day.

O1

Posted by S3rvant.0v..

-Quote (Originally by bumblebee)-  
I'm not hating on you for being fat, I'm hating on you for being a TROLL. At 154lbs and 5'3 you cannot be anorexic, ednos maybe but not anorexic. you do not fit the criteria. and if losing weight comes naturally surely you don't need help in coming off your plateau. now unless you start using proper english i'm going to stop rising to your bait and ignore you, and just enjoy the superb trolling.  
-End Quote-

i stl dont unederstand y r u callin me atroll caus i am a reall person not a troll theyr maikbeleve. if i dnt hav u-no-wat and mayb

i hav somthng else i ddnt kno that its not my fualt ok! Wats

O1

Posted by ScienceOfBallet

Image: .

O1

Posted by Bumblebee

-Quote (Originally by ScienceOfBallet)-  
Image: .  
-End Quote-

this is AMAZING  
x

O1

Posted by spammychic

-Quote (Originally by ScienceOfBallet)-  
Image: .  
-End Quote-  
BAHAHAHA kitty x3

BTW this thread is so making my day right now. I feel like I'm back in high school. And it's just so hilarious to sit back and watch. What great entertainment.

O1

Posted by VickyisCRUNK

-Quote (Originally by Tomboy_Ana)-  
Troll.  
I agree, this is not the forum for you.  
Check out /b/.  
-End Quote-

I'm 12 years old and what is this?

O1

Posted by disappear

LOL the cat!

You've calmed me down big time! :)

O1

Posted by madeofstars

Image:

O1

Posted by bumblebee

YAY for the fat cats!  
x

O1

Posted by .Pants

-Quote (Originally by spammychic)-  
BAHAHAHA kitty x3

BTW this thread is so making my day right now. I feel like I'm back in high school. And it's just so hilarious to sit back and watch. What great entertainment.  
-End Quote-  
have you ever seen my kitty.? looks just liike him/her, just ORANGE..!

O1

Posted by ScienceOfBallet

-Quote (Originally by madeofstars)-  
Image:  
-End Quote-  
oH NoEs! :O

O1

Posted by mana

This was the only time I laughed all day, actual rofl at the Harry potter stuff.

On a serious note, wise up, anorexia kills, and there are some seriously ill people on this site, I suggest you take a step back and look at what your doing.

P.s I love your grammar. Keen Mandam.

O1

Posted by EyesBlackAsCoal

Nooooooo, Kate Moss cat!  
Does anyone know what Hermione's cat in harry potter is called? I can't remember.

O1

Posted by ScienceOfBallet

-Quote (Originally by laceflower)-  
I was going to suggest stop feeding the troll, but this shit is funny  
-End Quote-  
Yeah. I held off. Suggested to everyone to stop. But it got too good to sit back and watch. So what to do about it now?  
Image: /wp-content/uploads/2010/07/i_dunno_

O1

Posted by Cindy

is this some sort of joke.. This has made me so angry.. i myself haven't been diagnosed with anything instead i moved country to escape a trip to the doctors!  
some might say i am in denial,  
anyways if u knew the pain and torture i have been through u would not wish to be 'ana'

losing friends, loved ones and constantly wanting to be by myself, not able to join in things that are so simple to escape dreaded meal times, nights out because i do want to have alcohol and trips to cafes with mates, the lies u tell on a daily basis, constantly weighing myself looking in the mirror to check the fat around my face.. and the constant guilt of nothing ever been good enough..  
the guilt of eating something that even a year ago would never have affected me.. not being able to buy something freely instead checking the calorie contents only to have to put it back because its too much..  
i could go on with this rant.. but unfortunately this life i lead is my only confidence, yet others would say its pathetic  
do yourself a favor exercise and re-look at your typical eating pattern ... don't engage in a lifestyle of torture and make us lot feel saddened by reading this... and always remember no boy is worth changing for

O1

Posted by S3rvant.0v..

d id jst lyk 2 say i hav barly fund any frends on her so far peple hav ben vry creul 2 me!  
olnly lichen wld give me tips, only a cuople of peple r tryin 2 nderstand me! o an i lik d cat pctuers im gna ssave thm n my computer

O1

Posted by disappear

-Quote (Originally by S3rvant.0v..)-  
d id jst lyk 2 say i hav barly fund any frends on her so far peple hav ben vry creul 2 me!  
olnly lichen wld give me tips, only a cuople of peple r tryin 2 nderstand me! o an i lik d cat pctuers im gna ssave thm n my cmputer  
-End Quote-

We won't give you tips because we're not a pro-ana site...

O1

Posted by .Pants

-Quote (Originally by madeofstars)-  
Image:  
-End Quote-

i just measured my cats waist out of curiosity and his waist was 26 inches.!  
haha.

O1

Posted by onceuponasummer

i don't know what to think?  
is this someone's idea of a SICK joke or something?  
i am actually FUMING, don't think i've ever been this mad before.  
you've offended me and many others, don't you think it's time to give it a rest?

O1

Posted by .Pants

i just measured my cats wasit. 26 inches. haha. lmfao.

O1

Posted by Bumblebee

-Quote (Originally by onceuponasummer)-  
i don't know what to think?  
is this someone's idea of a SICK joke or something?  
i am actually FUMING, don't think i've ever been this mad before.  
you've offended me and many others, don't you think it's time to give it a rest?  
-End Quote-

sweetie try not to get wound up by the trolls, that's just what they want. also you need to take your stats out of your sig because of the TOS, or they might ban you.  
x

O1

Posted by disappear

One of my cats was put on a special diet for obese cats D: haha.

O1

Posted by .Pants

-Quote (Originally by ScienceOfBallet)-  
I think my cat would eat ME if I tried measuring her waist haha.  
-End Quote-  
my cats a fat lazy thing, he just layed there, i tried to get a picture, but he  
kept squirming.

O1

Posted by Charlie

My cat is on a special diet to lose weight to, he also has to go to the weight loss clinic at my vets to be weighed once a month, my psychologist made a rather unfunny joke the other week that I needed to stop starving myself and starve my cat instead.

O1

Posted by Colleen

I'm hijacking the cat pictures because I prefer dogs haha

Image: .

Image: .  
O1

Posted by FatBallerina522

This is a recovery and support site...and people like you who only "want to try ana to get the boys" are not welcome here. If you seriously do have a problem and want people who understand then by all means stay but please think before you speak otherwise get out because you could be hindering someone on theory way to recovery right now with your ignorant posts.

O1

Posted by Paranvoi

I fucking died laughing at this thread. The skeleton avatar is what sealed the deal for me. And you guys, it's just a troll. You seriously gotta lighten up and laugh a little at yourself sometimes. Yeah, we're all sick, but it doesn't mean we can't have some fun along the way.

O1

Posted by ScienceOfBallet

Image: .

O1

Posted by spammychic

I love how a silly thread such as this one gets 10 pages of comments and nearly 1000 views within an hour.

O1

**SO . . . this is the contents of my deleted box :D**

**Subject to editing possibly if there are any additions.**

**Now . . . let us have a moment of silence in memory of the Mega Thread . . . . **

**...**

**I may have to build a memorial to it. That was a funny hour or so, lol**


End file.
